123 Learn
123 Learn is the 34th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. the same day as "Easy, Breezy, Day!". Plot The children learn about ABC's. The choldren learn all about ABC's in the classroom. Kristen learned about One, Two Buckle My Shoe. Stella came to visit from When Stella comes to visit Stella is Going to South Korea. The story it's called The Three Billy Goats Guff and "Ten, Nine, Eight". By Molly Bang South Korea. Ashley told us about "My Hat It Has Three Corners". Mr. Tenagain did came to visit. He told about "Ten, Nine, Eight". By Molly Bang. There are lots of 10 fingers and toes. There are lots of five senses. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Chip (Lucian Douglas) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Jesse''' '''(Dean deLuna) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) *Claire (Carla Blankenship) * * * * * *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Alphabet Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Having Fun Song #A Hunting We Will Go #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #The Pirate Ship Song? #Six Simple Words #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Aiken Drum #The Ants Go Marching #Senses Song #A Big Parade of Numbers #My Yellow Blankey #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Kristen wears the same clothes from Good Day, Good Night. And a long hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. *Stephen wears the same clothes from E-I-E-I-O and First Day of School. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Maria wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a little long hair. *Robert wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a long hair. *Ashley wears the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a high pony tail. *Alissa wears the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a little long hair. *Kim wears the same clothes from Barney's Beach Party. And a two hairstyle. *Hannah wears the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Curtis wears the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Jesse wears the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two pony tail. *Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a ponytail hair. * * * * *Mr. Tenagain wears the same clothes from Having Tens of Fun!. And a short hair. *Stella has a hair-style. *When the Jeff say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Trading Places". *When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney and Jeff are here, the sound clip is taken from "Going Places!". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Play it Safe!". * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "I Can Do That!". * During "I Love You", Hannah, Stephen, Keesha, Chip, Robert, Curtis are in Barney's right, while Ashley, Alissa, Kim, Maria, Kelly, Jesee, Kami, Claire, Kristen, Danny and Jeff are on Barney's left. * This group (Jeff, Ashley, Curtis and Kristen) also appeared in A Different Kind of Mystery. *Ten, Nine, Eight by Molly Bang was also read in "Having Tens of Fun!". *Kirsten the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with a 1-2-3 and A-B-C. There is no left hand and right hand. *On December 4, 2012, There's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is barney doll with a 1-2-3 and A-B-C. *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "Barney's Halloween Party". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Once a Pond a Time". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "All Mixed Up". *The Season 4 Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "It's Time for Counting". *The Season 4 Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Oh, Brother... She's My Sister". *The Season 4 BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney in Outer Space". *The Season 4 BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Good, Clean Fun". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus". Locations *School Classroom *Treehouse *School Classroom *Treehouse Balcony *School Classroom Barney I love you (123 Learn's version) Transcript *Jeff: I wonder what's inside? *Kristen: Open it, Curtis. *(Curtis opens the present and find numbers and letters) *Curtis: Look. It's learn about numbers and letters. *Barney: Cool. Let's read a note. *Curtis: Okay. (clearing your throat) I've got lots of numbers. It goes 1-2-3. When the letters goes A-B-C. *Barney: Good. *Curtis: Could you say it with me. I've got lots of numbers. It goes 1-2-3. When the letters goes A-B-C. *(Barney and Kids clapping your hands) *Barney: That was super-dee-duper job, Curtis. *Curtis: Good job. Reading your note was learning about ABC's and 123's. *Danny: Like The Alphabet and Numbers. *Kim: It's Does. *Barney: that's right Kim. *Maria: Learning About Numbers. *Jesse: We Learning The School. *Kami: Oops Sorry. *Chip: Clap My Hands. *Robert: All About Numbers. *Keesha: Learning The Alphabet Numbers. *Kelly: I Can't Wait to tell my mom to before baton twirling Basketball Today. *Hannah: Uh-huh, we have so much fun!. *Stephen: Yeah We Remember heard that familier of the best part!. *Barney: Well. Stephen. It's fun to learn about numbers and letters find. (music starts for I Love You) Oh. It's fun to spend the day. Than with people you love. I love you, (Barney is hug Jeff and Danny) you love me. (Barney is hug Claire, Kami, Jesse, Robert and Hannah) We're a happy (Barney is hug Maria, Alissa, Kelly, Keesha and Kristen) family. With a great big hug (Barney is hug Curtis and Ashley) And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say (Barney is hug Chip and Stephen) you love me too? *Barney and Kids: (holdhands) I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, (Barney is hug kids) And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends barney is hug kids when Barney laughs) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation